please don't the close window
by scarlett rows
Summary: edward, se fué, pero con lo que jamás creyó encontrarse a su llegada fue con una ventana cerrada y una interrogante, si no puedes estar con la persona a la que amas, te quedarías con aquella que te ama?


edward, se fué, pero con lo que jamás creyó encontrarse a su llegada fue con

una ventana cerrada y una interrogante, si no puedes estar con la persona

a la que amas, te quedarías con aquella que te ama?

* * *

**_Please, don't close the window_**

Las puertas se abrieron, la marcha nupcial se escuchaba de fondo, la novia lloraba de felicidad, o al menos eso es lo que todos creían, pero ellos simplemente no sabían nada, ella en cambio pensaba en la conversación que mantuvo instantes atrás, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, mientras caminaba al altar su mente regresó al pasado, el momento que ella estuvo esperando llegó, estaba nerviosa, que novia no estaría con los pelos de punta el día de su boda, ella sabía que todo estaba perfecto, todo estaba bien organizada y la velada sería un éxito, pero para lo que no estaba preparada fue para escuchar esa vos en su oído…

-bella-

6 años habían pasado, y pudieron haber pasado mil, pero ella sabía que jamás podría negarse al llamado de esa voz de terciopelo.

-Ed..Edward, qu..que, se supone qu..que-

-que el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes de su boda?- contestó el con una sonrisa, pero esta no le llegó a los ojos, él había esperado este momento durante 6 largos años.

-eso sería un problema, si tu fueras el novio, pero como no lo eres, me gustaría saber que haces aquí.. justamente hoy- jamás creyó poder decir con tanta entereza, por dentro estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

-bella, por favor no lo hagas-

-que no haga que Edward?-

-**no te cases con él**-

-y por que no lo haría, por ti?

-por favor bella, yo..yo te a..amo

-Já, Edward, ahora te entiendo, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos dijiste que eras una creatura egoísta, yo siempre te lo negué, pero lo cierto era que no te conocía, ahora te doy la completa razón, eres el ser mas egoísta y despreciable que existe, no solo te fuiste diciéndome que no me querías, diciendo que **no te convenía**, prometiéndome que las cosas serían como si **jamás hubieses existido**, que promesa tan mas estúpida y absurda, como si jamás hubieses existido, ja, si claro, no sabes lo que fue Edward, simplemente no lo sabes.

-lo lamento bella, se que te mentí, y valla que lo hice, decirte que no te quería fue la mas negra de las **blasfemias**, pero tienes que entender que era por tu bien tu…

-por mi bien, POR MI BIEN!!, claro por mi bien , si seguramente el que me convirtiera en un zombi irreconocible hasta para mis padres es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, o quizá el que las estúpidas de jessica y lauren me recordaran a diario que tu ya no estabas, o no mejor aun que me ingresaran a un hospital psiquiátrico fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar no?-dijo completamente alterada.

-bella yo no..

-lo siento Edward, en verdad lo siento, pero no puedes pretender que después de 6 años aun siga esperándote, fue difícil para mi salir de aquellas tinieblas, pero con la ayuda de Nick lo logré, el era mi psiquiatra en el hospital, el fue el único que pudo ayudarme a salir a luz de nuevo, por el es que hoy encuentras a una mujer y n a un caparazón vacio, así que no vengas hoy a decirme que no me case con ese hombre que me ha ayudado tanto, al que le debo mi vida.

-que extraño, dijiste que le debías tu vida, pero jamás mencionaste que era el hombre al que** amabas**-

-amor, ja, Edward, eso **no existe**, al menos no para mi, no desde que tu te fuiste, aprendí que **si no puedes estar con el hombre al que amas, es mejor que te quedes con aquel que te ama.**

-bella, no tiene que ser así, yo estoy aquí ahora, vamos, casémonos recobremos el tiempo perdido.

-edward, yo te **amaba**, estuve esperando por ti 6 años, cada noche rogaba a quien fuera que estuviere oyendo, que en la mañana al despertar, tu estuvieras conmigo, durante años mi ventana permaneció abierta, para que supieras que te estaba esperando…

-ahora estoy aquí…

-si, hoy estás aquí, pero el problema Edward, es que **cerré esa ventana** ayer.

Esa era una frase sencilla, pero tenía un profundo significado, es cierto había cerrado la ventana, pero se le había abierto una puerta, una puerta que la invitaba a vivir cosas mejores, quizá no le ofrecía amor, pero si una nueva oportunidad.

Después de eso él se fue, o al menos eso creía ella, y entonces llamaron a su puerta, el momento había llegado , Las puertas se abrieron, la marcha nupcial se escuchaba de fondo, **la novia lloraba** de felicidad, o al menos eso es lo que todos creían, pero ellos simplemente no sabían nada, había dejado atrás al amor de su existencia, había renunciado a su eterna felicidad, pero **eso era lo correcto**, lo que ella no sabía es que aquel hombre que estaba esperándola en el altar había escuchado toda la conversación, él no podía ver como ella simplemente daba la espalda a su **destino**.

La foto sería muy hermosa, los novios en el altar con las frentes juntas y las manos tomadas, pero lo que nadie se esperaba, es que después de esa perfecta memoria, la novia saliera corriendo por la misma puerta que entró, el novio solo dio las gracias y se retiró.

Ella jamás en toda su **existencia** le mencionaría a nadie aquella conversación, ni siquiera a su vampírico esposo, él jamás hablaría de lo ocurrido ese día, pero ellos 2 sabían que esas palabras jamás se les borrarían de la **memoria**, a él por que fue lo mas doloroso que jamás dijo, y a ella por que de no ser por aquellas palabras, jamás se hubiera dado la oportunidad de **abrir** nuevamente aquella ventana:

-**no**, si no puedes estar con la persona que amas, **no** te quedas con el que te ama,** luchas**, luchas por que esa persona vuelva a ti, asi que lucha mi bella, solo **una vez más**, por que la vida no es **eterna**, pero el amor si lo es.

**Aunque en ese momento Nick no tuviera idea de lo literales de sus palabras.**

* * *

**esta algo rara, pero jamás dije ser normal, espero queles agrade, **

**si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien acepto criticas ... **

**dejen reviews**

**cuidence y pasen por mis otros fics**

**itza***


End file.
